


Just Until The Solstices

by ivycross



Series: Frost and Flowers [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Cliffhangers, Fae & Fairies, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Smut, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: The upcoming Solstice is taking its toll on Danny. He and Steve just need to wait a few more days and things should return to normal. Or not.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Frost and Flowers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731892
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	1. Dec 15th

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear) for beta reading this at the last minute checking for readability and flow.

Scant light came through the windows as the sun hid behind the clouds. Steve didn’t mind. It didn’t call for rain, and with the cloud coverage, the temperature outside was a few degrees cooler than it would be otherwise. Add this to the coming Winter Solstice and Steve felt pretty good. He just wished he could say the same for other people.

It had been a quiet day in the office, with Chin and Kono doing reconnaissance while he and Danny stayed behind to dig up whatever information they could find via a solid paper trail. Not Steve’s idea of police work, to be sure. He would much rather be out on the streets than stuck inside, but Danny didn’t have the energy for it. Hell, he had barely the energy to get dressed and come in today.

Steve had tried to convince him to stay home and help with the research from the comfort of the couch. Really, Steve figured Danny would rest and maybe eat something, (Danny barely touched his dinner last night, sending Steve and his Mantle into a whirlwind of concern.) Of course, that was the very reason Danny refused to stay home, muttering something about not being weak and he was fine. It was just the stupid Solstice coming up. That’s all.

As he looked out the windows, Steve sighed. He felt for Danny. When it came time for the Summer Solstice, Steve was weak, grouchy, and all but dead on his feet. The longest day of the year and the height of Summer’s hold on the world, it was all he ─ The Knight of The Winter Court of Fairy ─ could do to not curl up inside a freezer and wait for the next day’s sunrise. It had to be the same for Danny right now. Maybe even worse, since Danny was a Prince and not just a mere Knight.

Even with knowing exactly why Danny was doing so poorly, a heavy cloud of worry hung over Steve. He was there to protect Danny. What if this was something worse than just the changing of the seasonal tides?

Steve rolled his eyes at himself. That was daft. They were nigh immortal. They couldn’t get sick. At least not in a Mortal way. He needed to relax and just make sure Danny was okay until the twenty-first. After that Danny will act more normal. In the meantime...

The watch on Steve’s wrist said it was almost time for lunch, and Steve’s stomach growled at the mere thought of food. So did his Mantle as it swirled deep inside him. It wanted Moco Loco, shrimp scampi, and puka dogs, like several cheeseburgers, and...

“Okay, my stomach is not that big and you know that.” Steve chided his Mantle as he stood and left his office. It sulked, sitting in Steve’s belly like a lump of lead. It did, yes, but it was hungry. The nights were getting longer, and the Hunt was out. It needed energy.

“There will be no hunt this year.” That had not been an easy decision. Steve loved the Hunt and made plans every year to ride the winds with others as they chased down the souls of the dead and damned to the ends of the Earth. Not the kindest thing, but so much fun. However, this year was different. This year he had Danny with him and Danny couldn’t ride in the Hunt, not with how weak he was. Nor would Danny want to, or at least That’s what Steve figured on. He couldn’t imagine his Prince crying out over the wind as he rode a great steed, striking down anything that wandered in his path...

Actually, strike that.

Steve could very much imagine Danny doing just that. The image that filled his mind sent tingles down his spine and he could only imagine how hot the sex afterward when they were both Aroused and driven mad by the sport.

With a twist and a turn, his Mantle rose up insistent. _Why not ask anyway? Maybe he couldn’t ride his own stead, but he could ride ours. We could hold him in front of us as we flew through the night sky, wailing out a warning to any soul who could hear us?”_

Sure they would ask, but Steve knew better.

The door to Danny’s office was ajar, and heat poured through the opening like a river. Steve pulled back, the heat making his stomach roil. His Mantle curled up inside him and sunk down low, protecting itself from the heat. Yeah, Danny wasn’t fit to go on the Hunt, and Steve would have to accept that.

He tried again, knocking on the door, the heat touching his skin like a flamethrower. There was a muffled sound from inside, which Steve took as an answer, and he opened the door wide. The intense Heat struck him hard and almost knocked him back. There was a moment where he had to duck his head to catch his breath, attempting to suck in cooler air into his lung so he didn’t burn them.

“Danny? It’s lunchtime. You hungry?” He raised his head long enough to peer around the office, not seeing Danny anywhere. “Danny?” He stepped inside the inferno, sweat beads popping upon his face and neck.

From behind Danny’s desk, a hand rose up, waving at him. “Down here.”

Steve moved around the desk and knelt down, seeing Danny bundled up in a blanket. A small space heater sat right next to him. Giving him a quick once over, Steve could easily see his Prince wasn’t well. Everything about him held a dull sheen, and his skin was paler than normal. His hair laid flat on top of his head, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

“Hey,” Danny croaked out.

“Hey yourself. You doing alright in here?” It was a dumb question. Anyone with eyes could see Danny wasn’t doing alright, but he wasn’t used to this sort of thing and his mind was fogging over with mild panic.

“Yeah,” Danny said, “I’m fine. Just tired and cold.” He pulled the blanket tighter around him as if to make his point. Unsure what to say, Steve nodded.

“You hungry? He tried. Danny’s response was a weak shrug. “C’mon buddy. You gotta eat.” Steve stood and reached down, pulled the blanket away from Danny’s shoulders to grab an arm.

“Hey, what ya doing, you animal. I said I was cold and you’re going to take my blanket. What kind of asshole treatment is that?” Danny lashed out, grabbing the blanket back pulling it tighter around his body. He looked like a feral cat, blue eyes narrowed.

“I know you’re cold but, I think we need to get you outside. Sure it’s overcast, but it’s close to eighty-six degrees right now--“

“I don’t wanna,” Danny said, sinking deeper into his cocoon. Steve simply kept talking like Danny hadn’t spoken a word.

“-- I’m sure we can find you a big hoodie to bundle up in. We can ride over to Kamekona’s and get some scampi?” His Mantle weakly perked up at the mention of food. Steve ignored it. “What do you say?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You do in where we get food?” There was a grumble from Danny, but he crept out from under the desk.

“I’m bringing my blanket,” He grumbled, tilting his head upward to glare at Steve. He would never say it, but at that moment Danny looked rather adorable.

“Okay. That’s fine. I’ll drive.” He plucked the car keys off Danny’s desk and ushered him out of the room. He paused at the door for a moment before going back in and shutting the heat off.

“What’d’you do that for?” Danny asked.

“Let’s not waste electricity. You can turn it back on when we come back.” Placing one hand on the small of Danny’s back, Steve led him toward the large glass doors.

“But it will take too long to warm up again.”

“It will be fine,” Steve said, making his voice as soothing as possible. Now that they were away from the heat, his Mantle stirred around and one lone vine popped out from under his skin to pat Danny on top of his head. Danny looked at it as they exited the office and started toward the stairs.

“Thank you,” He said. The vine wiggled around, the Mantle's pleasure filling Steve. It went back under Steve’s skin and twirled around happily. It took little to make it happy these days. Danny and that was about it. Steve even noticed that it hadn’t brought up the Hunt again. Some things were just better than riding the night’s sky.


	2. Dec 16th

The box made a light thud as it hit the desk, making Danny jump. He hadn’t heard Kono come in. He was losing his touch. Of course, it could be because he felt like he was freezing all the time. Stupid Solstice. Every morning he woke feeling worse and worse. He should listen to Steve and stray home, but then he’d have that oaf calling him every five minutes or something checking in on him. His Title didn’t see what the problem was. This was not their season. If they could stay home in bed and wait out the worst of it, why not? If their Knight deemed to check on them all the time even better. It was obvious that Danny’s Title didn’t understand the importance of Police work and not being a distraction to the team. Then again, seeing the box Kono dropped on his desk and the look on her face, it could be argued that Danny didn’t either.

“What’s that?” He reached out a hand, giving the box a poke.

“It’s a Therapy lamp,’’ Kono replied, giving him a brief smile, pushing the box toward him. Danny blinked slowly, not sure if he understood.

“A lamp?” He wasn’t sure what to make of this, but there was a sweetness to Kono that he didn’t want to trample on. “Awe, how sweet. You know, I tell that dictator we work for all the time that he has all the windows in his office. Whereas, I have no windows. Not a one and it gets a little dark in here, so thank you. This will help.”

“You’re welcome, however, I don’t think you understand.” Kono’s smile came out in force now, all pearly white teeth and dimples. She started opening the box, “It’s not for lighting up a room. It’s for treating an ailment.” She pulled out a rectangular shape. Its front was a white plane of glass held by a light blue frame. Danny peered at it as she took its little black cord, looking for a place to plug it in.

“An ailment?” He questioned. He knew he looked rough, but he really didn’t think that he had come off that badly. Now his coworker was buying him special lamps.

“Yeah.” Kono found an outlet plugging in the lamp. She hit a switch on the side of the rectangle. Instantly a bright white light shone from the little box, almost blinding Danny. “Oh, wait. Hold on. Let me adjust it.” Danny nodded, one hand covering his eyes. There was some squeaking and after a few seconds she said, “Okay, that should do it.”

Tentatively, Danny lowered his hand and opened his eyes. The lamp had a telescopic neck and Kono had extended it so now the little box loomed over Danny, shining its bright white light down on top of his head as opposed to directly in his eyes.

“Oh, That’s kinda nice.” There was something about the light that poured through him, soothing the aches in his body. He felt more awake with some of his energy returning to him. His Title stirred around inside him, rising in his chest, curious about what was going on. It assessed the situation and was pleased. _Ah, tribute. How nice._

It’s not a tribute, Danny thought. It’s a gift.

_Same difference._

“See?” Kono said, directing Danny’s attention back to the lamp. “It helps with things like seasonal depression.” She gave him a sheepish look, “I have an auntie who suffers from it and she swears by lamps like this. In fact, this model.” She patted the lamp’s top, “Said it gives off the cleanest light.” She sucked on her lips and dropped her hand, shuffling her feet. “I know that what you have going on isn’t like what my aunt has, but I figured, it wouldn’t hurt to see if this helped. Steve said something about you being affected by the lack of daylight, so...”

No, it wasn’t the same thing at all. The Solstice was the turning of the seasons. It was the height of Winter, it’s apex, and that made Danny a being of Summer weak. The lack of daylight was only one tiny thing that only mattered so much. Still, he smiled, warmed by Kono’s thoughtfulness and generosity.

“Thank you,” He said. Slowly and with some effort, he stood and moved around his desk to hug her. “This is sweet. I appreciate it.”

“Aww, you’re welcome,” She beamed, and it was a stark reminder that she was much younger than him. “I hope it helps.”

“I’m sure it will.” They separated from the hugs and he beamed at her. “You know I would have never thought of something like this.”

“Really?” Kono wrinkled her nose. “Well, good thing I’m around, huh Brah.”

 _A very good thing,_ Danny’s Title echoed. _She’s smart. We should reward her._

We’ll think of something nice to get her for Solstice, Danny agreed.

“Welp, I’ve got more work to do. Chin’s got some program running on the Smart Table and he wants me to monitor it so it doesn’t crash while he heads to HPD and to dig through some old files that they haven’t converted to digital yet.”

“Then don’t let me keep you. I do not want Chins’s neutral expression of disappointment pointed toward me because I distracted you.”

They both shared a laugh as Danny ushered her out the door. He returned to his desk and basked under the lamp for a second or two before pulling his blanket around his shoulders. He really felt better. This obviously would not revive him back to his default state, but he wasn’t so cranky, cold, or sore and that was fine by him.

“Hey, what’s that?”

Danny looked up to see Steve in his doorway. The man hovered there, eating an apple, jutting his chin toward the lamp.

“This is my light therapy lamp, and it was a gift from Kono because she loves me.”

The look on Steve’s face was priceless. Danny wished he could save it forever to pull out during future Winter Solstices to keep a smile on his face.

“What are you trying to say, Danno?”

“I’m saying Kono recognized the fact that I’m stuck in this dingy little office with no windows, while you, a man who needs darkness to recharge, has several large windows and hoards all the light of Oahu to himself.”

“I do not hoard all the light.” Steve’s shoulders shot back indignantly and there was a light simmer over his skin as frost quickly materialized and thawed over his entire body. “It’s not my fault my office has more windows, Danny. It’s the biggest office and since I’m the boss─”

“More like a dictator,” Danny teased. Steve gaped at him.

“That’s benevolent dictator. I think you would do well to remember that.”

“Yeah yeah,” Danny waved a hand at him while making a show of rolling his eyes. “As you say, Fidel.”

A short, high-pitched noise came from Steve, a squawk of indignation. He glared at Danny, to which Danny smiled. The two of them remained like that for a moment or two before Steve broke eye contact first. He looked down at the half-eaten apple in his hand, chewing on his lower lip.

“You know, as a benevolent Dictator, I would be willing to share my windows and my sunlight.” He looked back at Danny, his eyes large and puppy-like.

“Would you now?”

“Yeah. If you wanted, you could sit on my couch in my office, I can pull the blinds up, maybe we can have a couple of beers before we continue working...” Now he was really laying on the puppy eyes. He was even giving Danny a lopsided grin of plus five to charm. It was a nuisance to admit it was having an effect.

“I don’t know,” Danny sat back in his chair, pulling his blanket around his shoulders. “You and your mantle get handsy, and I don’t think I have the energy for that.” His Title, while always down for a handsy Steve, had to agree. Steve dropped the act and frowned.

“We do get handsy, don’t we?” He let out a long sigh as he pouted. There was no way Danny could handle that.

“Look, if you promise to keep your paws to yourself, I will come and accept your gift of sharing your windows.” It was so amusing to see Steve perk up that Danny had to laugh. “But I’m bringing my blanket─“

“Yeah, fine,”

“And my lamp.”

“The lamp?”

“Yes, Steven. The lamp.” Danny stood, his blanket hanging off his body like a cloak. He unplugged the lamp from the wall and picked it up from his desk, making sure the cord wouldn’t drag on the ground.

“Do I have to carry it,” Steve quipped as Danny stood before him ready to migrate to the leather couch in Steve’s office.

“Only if you want to.” There was a pause, and then Steve reached out, taking the lamp in his hands. Without another word, he turned out the door and headed toward his office. Danny beamed at him before following. “Thank you, Babe.” From the corner of his eyes, Danny spotted Kono watching them go by, a huge grin on her face.

Steve grumbled something, but Danny didn’t hear it. He simply shuffled after Steve, already looking forward to sitting under his lamp with the added benefit of Steve’s sunlight stash.


	3. Dec 18th

The din carried throughout the halls of the hospital, but since this was the children’s ward and most if not all the kids were the ones making the noise, Danny assumed it was fine. The nurses on duty didn’t seem to mind the noise, and he didn’t see a problem with the kids having a good time. Most of these kids spent all their time couped up in the hospital being treated for this, that, and the other thing. Knowing that they were having such a good time was a wonderful distraction from his own aches and pains.

He stood by a window, trying to suck up as much sunlight as he could, dressed as Santa, fake beard and all, chatting to the occasional child that ran up to him to chatter away, mostly about the toys he handed out earlier before they would bound away to play with the others. He loved it, how they all smiled and cheered when he walked into the room carrying a huge sack of toys.

“You doing okay there, Danny?” Kono sidled up to him, the bells on her elf outfit jingling with the slightest of movement.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just, relaxing, you know?”

“Yeah.” She paused, looking around. “Hey, where’s the boss?”

Danny blinked, looking around the room. He didn’t see Steve anywhere. Or Chin. That couldn’t be good.

His Title agreed. While it normally stood up for Steve and his reckless behavior — it found him to be charming in that rough rogue-ish way — it knew that now would not be the best time for something to happen, quote, McGarrett Style.

“Maybe one of us should go look for him?” He said pushing off the wall.

“I can do it,” Kono held up a hand, carefully pushing Danny back to the wall. “I see that my cousin is missing too, and while I don’t think Chin would sign off on something crazy...”

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Yeah. Besides, I’m gonna have to kick both their as- butts for not letting me in on the fun.”

Of course. Danny really was too tired for this. “Fine, but I will go home and leave you morons in jail if you get locked up.”

“Who’s getting locked up.” Both Danny and Kono looked to see Milia Waincroft, Chin’s fiancee, approaching them, smiling brightly.

“Hopefully, no one, but you’ve met Steve. Things happen.”

She laughed before looking around. “Hm, I was wondering where he was. I don’t see Chin either. Is he with him?”

“We think so,” Kono said. “I was going to look for them and beat them up because they didn’t invite me too.” Milia laughed again while Danny let out a dramatic sigh, mostly for comedic effect. But also why did he feel like an ignored babysitter?

“I don’t think there’s any need for that,” Milia said. “Chin and Steve are both big boys and can take care of themselves.”

“Yeah, but I just know they’re off doing something cool.”

“Maybe. Or they’re just getting things for the show.”

“Show?” Danny frowned. He didn’t know about any show. Judging by Kono’s expression, she didn’t either. Milia looked at them, her expression showing concern.

“Yeah. Chin said something about him and Steve putting on a show? Should I be worried that you two don’t seem to know anything about it?”

“Maybe. I don’t know yet,’’ Danny answered, pushing off the wall once more and starting toward the door of the community room while Kono muttered darkly under her breath about being left out.

“Wait,” Milia said, catching Danny’s arm. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Chin knows the rules and wouldn’t put the kids at risk, and I’m sure Steve wouldn’t either.”

“No,” Danny sighed. “He wouldn’t.” Steve would never put a child in harm’s way. It just irked Danny that Steve planned something on his own with Chin and didn’t tell him and Kono about it.

“Ho ho ho.” Danny and Milia jerked their head toward the sound as the laughter boomed out from across the room. From behind a cloth-covered table, Chin emerged, wearing a red robe, fake white beard, and a crown of fake holly leaves. He bellowed again, “Greetings Children. It is I, King Holly, and I bring you treats to celebrate the coming Solstice.”

“What kind of treats?” Said one small girl wearing glasses.

“Why, candy of course.”

“We’re not supposed to take candy from strangers!” Shouted a little bald boy in a green shirt.

“Ah, well, no, no you shouldn’t, but I’m King Holly. You can trust me.” Chin peered at Danny, his brown eye pleading. It was all Danny could do to not start laughing. This was ridiculous and as soon as he got the chance, he would let Steve know as much. However, at this moment, there were more pressing issues at hand.

Clearing his throat, he stepped forward, drawing the children’s attention to him. “Ho ho, Why if it isn’t my good friend King Holly,” He bellowed out. “It is so good to see you. I hope you brought something nice for all these good little children.”

The relief on Chin’s face was tangible as he smiled through the fake beard. “Hello, Santa. Why yes I did. I brought some delicious candy to celebrate the upcoming midwinter festival.” From behind the table, Chin pulled out a sack and Danny can hear the crinkling of candy wrappers. Stars and stones. How much candy was in that sack?

“I hope not too much candy…” Milia, who had been silently taking this all in with an air of confusion and amusement, stepped forward, obviously in doctor mode. Her tone must have startled Chin for a moment as he stood frozen for several seconds.

“Uh… uh, No, of course not, Doctor Waincroft. Only a couple of pieces to spread some joy during the long dark nights of Winter.” Licking his lips, he added, “Ho ho ho?”

“Well then, that sounds perfectly acceptable. Don’t you agree, Santa?”

This was too much. Danny’s whole body hurt from trying not to laugh. Hearing a wild snorting sound, it would seem Kono wasn’t even trying as she quickly made her way out of the room. He could hear her cackling through the thick double doors. Even Milia was grinning.

“Sound good to Me, Doctor,” Danny chimed in. “Alright kids, let’s all have a seat, and King Holly and I will hand out some candy because you’re all so exceptionally good.”

“Ah ha! I don’t think so,” Danny turned to see Steve burst through the large double doors dressed in a green cloak wearing a crown of plastic Oak leaves. He brandished a rubber sword, pointing it at Chin in a mincing manner. “I, King Oak, have come to defeat you and make way for the sun to rise and bring forth the summer!” Moving quickly, he maneuvered around the kids and hit Chin with the fake sword.

“Oh no, King Oak. Spare me.”

“I will not because the Sun must rise — Oww. Wait, what?”

One child kicked Steve in the shin, glaring up at him. “Hey, you leave him alone, you big meanie.”

“Yeah. that’s Santa’s friend, and he brought us candy.” Another child exclaimed.

Soon the room filled with the sound of other children shouting “Yeah” and “Get him.”

“Wait, no!” Steve panicked at the sight of the uprising children. “I’m King Oak. I’m supposed to─” But he never got the chance to say what that was as all the children rushed him. Soon small bodies overwhelmed Steve, pelting him with their little fists and feet.

For a moment, Danny just watched on, stunned, as did Chin and Milia. It was comical, but also brutal. The spell only lasted a moment, but that was enough for the kids to have Steve against the ropes begging for help. Quickly Chin and Danny dove in, saving Steve from a fate worse than death.

~*~

Later that afternoon, they sat on the couch back at the house while Danny checked over Steve’s bruises and marks, trying not to laugh.

“It looks like the worst is the bruising,” He pointed to Steve’s left eye, swollen and black. “Looks like one of them got you good, Babe.”

“Little bastard kicked me in the face.” Steve glared straight ahead, his arms crossed tight over his chest. “I can’t believe they attacked me.”

“In all fairness, you went after a man who was not only giving out candy but who is a close friend of Santa.” The look Steve gave him should have killed him on the spot. Good thing it took more than a dirty look to take him down. 

“I was King Oak. I fight King Holly, beat him, and bring back the Sun. I am supposed to be the good guy.”

“Only during The Winter Solstice.” Danny chuckled. “During the Summer, you would have been the bad guy because of the yearly cycle, blah blah.” 

“Bah,” Steve waved off Danny’s mocking tone and stood. “I’m going under the stairs to heal.”

“Okay.’’

As Steve pulled up the little door at the bottom of the stairs, Danny stood and walked toward him. Danny knew there was some kind of cubby hole there and Steve liked to sit there meditating in the still darkness it provided. Steve was not taking his defeat very well. Danny felt bad for him, as he only wanted to put on a fun show for the kiddies and be its star. Maybe he should try to make Steve feel a little better, so he didn’t sit brooding the entire time he healed. 

“Hey Steve, before you go,” Steve stopped mid crawl and stood, looking grumpy as he towered over Danny.

“Yeah?” he grumbled.

“I just wanna say that despite everything, King Oak is my hero. That pesky Santa and King Holly obviously had it out for him. They deliberately turned those kids against him.”

“Yeah?” Steve didn’t smile, but he long glowered. Instead, another unreadable look replaced it. It was one Danny’s seen many times before but never could decipher.

“Yeah. King Oak’s out there working to bring back Summer, and you know that’s my time of the year.”

“Yeah,” Now a small smile graced Steve’s lips. Danny grinned back up at him.

“Yeah. So I gotta root for the guy. Besides, he was kinda hot.”

“Oh, really? You think so?” Steve was grinning outright now, his body leaning into Danny’s space. Danny gave Steve’s shirt a little tug, absentmindedly smoothing out its wrinkles.

“Definitely. You know, if I was in better health, I would hunt the guy down. Maybe show him my appreciation.” Now Danny peered up at Steve through his lashes, his smile turning into a salacious leer.

“Oh,” Steve’s eyes darkened with lust, his pupils blown wide. His nostrils flared and despite Danny being too weak to act on anything he was feeling, a flash of heat washed over him. He wished he had the energy. He’d drag Steve back to the couch and...

A vine waved in Danny’s field of vision. It was Steve’s mantle, and it wiggled about as Steve tried and failed to catch it.

“What’s its problem?” Danny asked. He couldn’t say he’d ever seen Steve’s mantle act like this before.

“I think it’s trying to let us know that we need to pump the brakes.”

“Since when does it want to pump the brakes? It’s more of a slam the gas pedal type.”

Steve caught the vine, but it slipped from his grasp and fled back under his skin, leaving a long black trail up his arm before disappearing altogether. Steve Sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“It knows that you’re not at your best right now and I’ve been a little...” He looked away, his cheeks flushing momentarily, “Pent up. It’s worried that we might be careless.”

“Is it? Well, that’s very sweet of it.”

“Hey,” Steve frowned. “I wasn’t going to do anything.”

“I know, and neither was I, (though his Title pointed out much he wanted to), but it wanted to play it safe rather than sorry and I appreciate that.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Steve averted his eyes again, looking glum. Danny touched an arm, pulling Steve’s attention back to him.

“Hey, Solstice is in a few days and I should be back to normal. I’ll make it all up to you then.” He raised up on his toes and kissed Steve’s cheek, “Ok?”

“Ok.” Steve grinned so hard it should have split his face in two. Danny shook his head and gave Steve a playful push.

“Alright, you nincompoop. Get some rest and heal. I’m going to sit under my lamp until it’s time for dinner.”

“Alright, Danny.” Steve ducked down and crawled through the door before shutting it behind him. 

With Steve under the stairs, the house became a lot quieter as Danny went to the upper deck, setting up his lamp and laying out in the large wooden lounge chairs. He checked his watch and saw the sunset was in about an hour. He sat back and planned out dinner, thinking of ordering a pizza as they’ve both had a long day, maybe even considering letting them put pineapple on half for Steve. Just this once.

He also let his thoughts drift toward a future night where he could show Steve how much he really admired King Oak. There was a lot to look forward to there. His Title swished about eagerly, hoping Steve kept the oak crown. It had liked how Steve looked in it. Danny was not at all ashamed to admit he did too and was grateful that he had thought to grab it before leaving the hospital.


	4. Dec 19th

It was a nice evening as Steve manned the large grill outside on the lanai, gently poking at a couple of burgers as they cooked over an open flame. Off in the distance, the sun was setting, and he felt refreshed. Solstice was in a couple of days and he was looking forward to the longest night, even if he wouldn’t be riding in the Hunt. He was still having a party for all his friends, and that was enough to look forward to. Maybe the party would be enough to give Danny some cheer, too. He cast a worried look toward where his partner and Prince sat, wrapped in a blanket, sitting under the Therapy lamp Kono bought him. There was about thirty feet of extension cord running across the yard to power the thing where Danny sat, the lamp itself sitting on the table between the Adirondack chairs.

“Dinner’s almost done,” Steve called out. To no one’s surprise, Danny barely responded. It had been another cloudy day, so Danny was even more exhausted than normal. It looked like it was going to be another night of wrapping Danny’s dinner up and saving it in the fridge. Still, Steve took the burgers off the grill, and put them together, putting Danny’s together just the way he liked it, before carrying two plates over to where Danny sat.

“Here you are, Danno,” He held the plate out to Danny. “Everything you like and nothing you don’t.” He smiled encouragingly as Danny turned his head slowly to look at him, blinking blurry eyes at the plate. There was a moment where it looked as if Danny would not bother, but then a hand came out from under the blanket and grabbed the plate, setting it in his lap. It was better than nothing.

Steve joined Danny sitting in the second chair, starting in on his meal absolutely ravenous. Even if he wasn’t Hunting this year, his Mantle still insisted they eat like it. It even figured they could eat Danny’s burger if he didn’t want it. No sense in letting good food go to waste.

Steve struck the idea down. That was Danno’s dinner and they would not take food out of their Prince’s mouth. At least not right away. If Danny didn’t eat it, then they would wait until later that night and eat it when Danny was asleep, or have it for lunch the next day. Like they had been doing all that week.

However, that would not be necessary as Danny ate his meal, albeit slowly. Still, it was good to see Danny eating. A fact that helped to wash away some of Steve’s worries. It still surprised him how much the Solstice affected Danny, even knowing how the Summer one affected him. Although, as Steve studied Danny out of the corner of his eye, there was a sense of sadness around him Steve sensed had nothing to do with the midwinter holiday.

“How are you feeling there, buddy?” He tried for a casual tone. Already Danny had accused him of mother hening him as if Danny wouldn’t be doing the same to him if it were the other way around.

“Fine,” Danny muttered around his food, chewing haltingly as he stared out over the ocean before them. Steve pursed his lips.

“Just fine?”

Danny shrugged, taking another small bite of his dinner. He was eating, and that was great. Honestly, it should be enough. There’s no need to push, but Steve never knew when not to push and inside his mantle twisted about, urging him to press on with their questions.

“Okay. If you’re sure? I just wanted to check in on ya and see. That’s all.”

Danny dropped his burger on his plate and sighed as he turned in his chair to face Steve. Seeing Danny head-on like this, a sharp sadness cut through Steve. Danny’s eyes were red-rimmed and surrounded by dark circles. He had a dark, pointed look to him that pinned Seve to his seat. He shouldn’t have pushed, because now it looked like Danny was about to go off.

To his surprise, Danny just sighed again, hanging his head. “I’m fine, but really I’m just...” He waved a hand as if that said everything and in a way it did. Steve could see how slow the movements were and hear the low tone of Danny’s voice. He couldn’t even hold any heat as when Steve brushed his hand earlier in the day it felt like he was touching ice. A long way away from the searing burn that he associated with Danny’s touch.

“Is there anything I can do?” It was a stupid question. He was doing all he could do, which was to keep Danny as comfortable as possible until the midwinter holiday passed. The only thing better would be to keep Danny in Summer but that wouldn’t happen. Not if Titania had anything to say about it, and she most certainly did.

Danny shook his head. Steve reached out and brushed his fingers against Danny’s air, lightly as he could, but still, Danny shivered from his touch. He was too cold and Danny was too weak for them to have a lot of contact between them.

Eventually, Steve went back to his dinner, and Danny resumed sitting up alright, nibbling his burger, looking more like a rabbit than a man with his tiny bites and twitching nose.

“I miss snow.” The line came from nowhere, and Steve blinked several times while he processed the words.

“What?”

“Snow, Steven. I miss snow.” Danny put down his food again, this time on the little table next to the lamp. “When I was a kid, there was always snow this time of year. We’d play in it, make snowmen and snow angels, have snowball fights. Hell, we’d gather up the cleanest of the snow and use it to make ice cream with cheap vanilla flavoring and some sugar.” He looked out ahead at the ocean, a dreamy cast in his eyes. “It wasn’t great, but to us kids, it tasted like a million bucks, ya know?”

Steve did not know. He grew up in Hawaii. There was no snow there, at least not on O’ahu. In his youth, Christmas meant making sandcastles with his sister and eating shaved ice with his parents. Snow was something that was on Television and in movies.

“I’m sorry, Danny,” He didn’t know what else to say. Danny seemed so heartbroken and Steve’s gut knotted up knowing there wasn’t much he could do about it. Or was there? His mantle popped up, filling his chest, expanding out and demanding his attention. They could get snow. They could get lots of snow.

His mantle was right. Steve quickly suppressed the grin that was threatening to give away his plan. This was going to be a surprise and the best one yet if Steve had anything to say about it.

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Danny said. He sighed again. “I think I’m going to go inside and watch something on T.V.” He stood, stretching before wrapping his blanket around his body as tightly as he could. He leaned down, kissing Steve’s cheek, his lips like ice, and said, “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

“It’s not a problem, Danny. You can’t help it.” Steve smiled before giving Danny a kiss. “I just expect you to find a freezer big enough to hold me when the Summer Solstice rolls around.”

Danny laughed, “I can do that. I’ll call up my Uncle Vito. He knows some guys who can cut us a deal.”

“Let me guess. It fell off a truck?”

“Or they found it on a street corner. I never ask questions, just in case.” They shared a laugh before Danny tottered inside. Steve watched him go before quickly finishing his burger and what remained of Danny’s too.

Once he finished eating, he jumped out of his chair and capped his hands together. “Alright, Let’s make it snow.”

~*~

Danny must have dozed off. He had only shut his eyes for a second, but when he opened them the movie he had just started watching, some forgotten eighties teen comedy, was rolling credits. Oh well, it wasn’t like he had been that interested in watching the film.

Sitting up, Danny rolled his shoulders and neck, working out any soreness and kinks. Falling asleep on the couch was awful. When it happened, he always woke up stiff and achy afterward. Unless he actually fell asleep on Steve while watching T.V. That was different, as Steve was incredibly comfortable for a man made of muscle and winter frost, even if he was a little chilly. 

It’s a good chill though, his Title chimed in. Danny didn’t know if that was quite right, but he couldn’t find enough reason to disagree. He just knew that Steve had something about him that made him feel safe and more than that cared for. This meant that as soon as he could, he would need to work extra hard to make this whole out for the Solstice thing he had going on up to the man.

Turning off the T.V., Danny sat and listened. There were no other sounds in the house. Usually one heard Steve rummaging around in the kitchen eating Danny’s leftovers or in his father’s old study working on something. There was nothing and Danny sat up, curious.

“Steve?” He called out. He stood with his blanket falling off his shoulders. There was no answer. Maybe he was still sitting outside? Steve had been staying up later and later over the last few days. Something about the approaching solstice making him feel too keyed up to just sit around or sleep. Who knows, maybe the nutbar went for a night run or was doing laps in the ocean.

He moved toward the backdoor that led to the lanai, already missing his blanket as a chill quickly settled onto his skin and down into his bones. Mid-winter could go fu-

Danny stopped at the door, awestruck. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There was snow outside. In Hawaii. It covered the whole backyard, glimmering in the moonlight.

Danny’s heart beat wildly in his chest. He stepped outside and put his hand in a pile next to the door. It was ice cold and soft. Beautiful, perfectly powdered snow. His chest tightened, and he thought he might cry. It was snow. Real honest to god snow.

Shaking the snow from his hand and sticking it under his arm to get it warm again, Danny peered around in awe and wonderment. It was too pretty, and he thought maybe this was a dream? Then again, dreams didn’t freeze one’s hand, so he knew it was in fact very real.

To one side of him, there was the crunching of boots and Steve appeared suddenly next to him, smiling fondly. “What’d’you think, Danno?”

“Did you? How? Steve, what did you do?”

“You said you missed the snow, so I went and got you some snow.”

“How do you just get snow?” Danny looked around some more, admiring the soft glistening powder. “You don’t have that kind of power.”

“No,” Steve agreed, “But I have a portal that takes me in and out of Winter. So I just popped over there and gathered some up.” He grinned madly, his eyes sparkling as brightly as the snow itself. “I even found help.”

“You did? Who?” As soon as the question left his lips, a nearby pile of snow erupted as four gray-colored gnomes emerged.

“These guys. They came across me gathering snow in a bin and they stopped to chat. I made a deal with them so they’d help me out.” The gnomes filed out before Danny and one by one they took off their long caps, bowing to him. They then made some racket at Steve and ran into the house.

Now Danny had studied some languages of Fairy during his time spent living in Titania’s palace, though only he mastered the high speech of the Royal families used in court. So it was a shame he had no clue what the little gnomes said to Steve, but he understood very well what Steve said to them in response.

“Hey. No. That’s not what we agreed to. No. You listen to me, you little--“

Danny blinked at the streak of blue curses flowing out of Steve’s mouth as he chased after the little men. Danny wasn’t a wilting violet or a prude, but really to say such things and about somebody’s mother too.

A few seconds later the gnomes came running back out, though not empty-handed. They carried with them cookies, the ones Danny made for an upcoming party Steve was hosting, an entire bottle of Brandy, a carton of milk, a container of yogurt, a loaf of bread, and a jar of honey. It was an impressive haul.

As each one passed by, they offered a bow and greeting in the high speech, wishing him good health and many candles, before disappearing back into the snowdrift.

Steve came out of the house a few seconds later, diving in the snow after them, digging through the pile on his hands and knees. It would seem though he was much too late to catch them.

“Ugh, I was saving that Brandy,” He wailed, “They took all the cookies too.” He looked up at Danny, his bottom lip sticking out. “Stupid gnomes. I should have known better than to ask for their help.”

“Awe, Babe,” Danny cooed, offering Steve a hand up and brushing the snow from his body. “It’s okay. We can get more brandy and I’ll bake more cookies.” He smiled as he touched Steve’s face. “It’s a small price to pay from something this amazing.”

“It is?” Steve leaned into Danny’s touch, a smile spreading over his face.

“I do.” Danny looked out over the yard. “This has to be the best gift I’ve ever gotten. Thank you.”

Steve relaxed as he grinned, He took Danny’s hand, kissing it before he said. “I’m glad you like it, Danny.”

Danny’s heart filled with affection as warmth flooded through him. He didn’t deserve this man, although his Title would disagree vehemently. Of course, they deserved this. They deserved this and more. How lucky they were to have someone who realized that fact. Perhaps a little more grandiose than Danny would have liked, but he could agree with the fact they were very lucky to have Steve in their life.

“C’mon Babe, let’s make snow angels before this all melts.’’ Danny tugged the front of Steve’s shirt, pulling him out into the yard.

“You sure? I don’t want you to get even sicker or...”

“You will just have to run me a really hot bath and wrap me up in the warmest blankets we own. Maybe even make me a hot tottie of some sort.”

“Oh. Is that all,” Steve chuckled. “You know you’re high maintenance.”

Danny paused, a streak of worry running through his brain. Was he asking too much? Really, he was messing around, but then again...

 _Ahem_. His Title poked at him. _We’re royalty. He knew what he was getting into._

That’s right. They were royalty, and Danny drew up to his full height with his shoulders back.

“I am high maintenance. It’s one of my better qualities, thank you very much.” Steve let out another laugh, wrapping his arms around Danny and picking him bridal style. 

“I don’t know about that, but lucky for you, I think it’s endearing.” To drive the point home, Several of his mantle’s vines came out and ruffled Danny’s hair before sinking back into Steve’s skin.

It was fair, and Danny couldn’t ask for more. He made Steve put him down because really what was he was some damsel in distress, and they played in the snow for a short period, before Danny needed to go inside. It overjoyed him when Steve did in fact draw him a hot bath and wrap him up in a blanket with something warm to drink. This truly was the best present ever.


	5. Dec 21st

The house was pleasantly silent. That should have felt odd and uncomfortable to Steve as he moved through its kitchen, making preparations for the morning, but really the quiet soothed him. Maybe it was the well-earned silence that came after filling the house with such joyous cheer. The Party had been a tremendous success with everyone Steve invited, showing up and celebrating the Solstice with him and Danny.

The party had lasted long into the night with games of storytelling and little gift bags for everyone to take home at the end. Now the guests were gone, and the house was settling back into its normal stillness, but this time with an added warmth that hadn’t been felt in a long time. This year was so different from the ones past, and Steve had to make sure it wasn’t some kind of prank that was being pulled on him.

He put the last of the meal prep away, giddy at the feast he planned to make for breakfast. Kono and Chin were joining them and bringing with them some dishes of their own which Steve looked forward to, but that was for later. After the sunrise. For now, it was still dark, and he had a few more things together, one of them being Danny since he was still asleep in the bed up the stairs.

He went about getting things ready. He grabbed up a blanket and the large candle he decorated just for the occasion. Then he carried it all outside and set up on the small bit of beach that connected to his property. With that all in order, he changed out of what he was wearing, a plain tee and soft pj bottoms into loose board shorts and a light hoodie. Simple clothes but comfortable and well worn. Perfect for what they were about to do. Now came the fun part.

“Danny?” The bedroom was dark, and all he could see of his Prince was a tuft of hair and a pile of blankets on the bed. Steve leaned over the pile and blew on the hair, making it wave around for a second or two. “Danny, get up. We got to welcome the Sun.”

From under the blanket pile came a soft grumbling. Steve could make a few choice words, which left him chuckling. Finally, Danny himself emerged, his face slack as he squinted up at Steve in the darkness.

“No fair. You’re already dressed,” he groused, making Steve laugh again.

“Well, if you had stayed up with me, then you could already be dressed too.”

The face Danny made in response almost sent Steve into hysterics, though he tried not to laugh too hard, not in Danny’s face. He knew Danny didn’t feel well. He knew Danny was tired and had been for over a week. It was simply Danny looked like a disgruntled Kitten.

“I will make the trees outside smack you every morning when you go for your swim until the summer comes, don’t think I won’t, McGarrett.”

A disgruntled Kitten who could make Steve’s life very difficult if he so chose.

Stifling his laughter, Steve pulled back the covers and helped Danny get dressed in the dark. They couldn’t turn on the lights yet, not until after they completed the ceremony, and while still Steve could see well in the darkness, Danny needed more illumination to see. Of course, this meant that Danny ended up dressed in board shorts and a thin brown flannel button-down that was too big because it belonged to Steve.

“This is hideous,” Danny said, as they went down the stairs.

“You can’t even see it that well.”

“I can see enough of it and from what I can see, it’s awful.”

Steve rolled his eyes and held out his hand to help Danny off the last step. Danny ignored the proffered by hopping down and giving Steve a haughty look. The attitude didn’t last long as Danny almost immediately walked into the coffee table.

“Serves you right,” Steve said, wrapping Danny up in a supportive arm and guiding his now limping Prince to the backdoor.

“How does that serve me right? You were acting like I can’t even walk on my own around here.”

“And look at you now.” The look he gave Danny was pointed but met with one that was just stubborn. “We’re supposed to be welcoming the Sun, Danny,” They made their way down to the beach and were sitting on the blanket Steve had laid out earlier. “This will not work if we’re griping at each other.”

A look of shame crossed Danny’s face before he looked away, “Why couldn’t we have just lit some candles and been done with it that, huh? Why all this? It would have worked just a well.”

Yes, it would have. What Steve planned was a little overkill, but this was his first solstice with someone. Years past he’d only dated casually or not at all choosing to spend the longest night riding in the Hunt. This year was so different from him and he wanted to try something new to celebrate something that was so important to him.

He sat down next to Danny on the blankets and sighed, resting his forearms on his knees. “Danny, please.” That was all he said. That was all he felt he needed to say. He didn’t think he was asking for much.

Looking back over his shoulder, Danny peered at Steve, his expression unreadable before he let out a sigh and turned bodily to face him. Taking Steve’s hand in his own, he brought them up to his forehead before giving them a brief kiss.

“I’m sorry.” His thumbs rubbed over Steve’s knuckles as he held Steve’s hands in his lap. He stared down at them, looking pensive, before adding. “I’m tired and...”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Taking one of his hands from Danny’s grip, he placed it under Danny’s chin and raised his face to meet his own. The two of them locked eyes for a second or two before Steve leaned, pressing a soft kiss to Danny’s lips. It was jarring how cold Danny was. His hands were like ice and his lips barely yielded to his touch, they were so still and frozen. No wonder Danny was so crabby.

“Now, you’re just being nice to me,” There was an attempt at a smile from Danny, but it was weak. Mostly he just looked away. Steve gently turned his face back to look at him.

“Yeah, like I’m going to be mean to you at this point.” He grinned. “That’s for later when it will be more sporting.”

“Wait a minute.” Danny dropped Steve’s hand and pulled back from his touch. “What do you mean sporting? What? Like fighting with me is a game? What’s the matter with you?”

As Danny ranted and railed, there was a hint of a glow to his skin, a subtle gold sheen that was trying to pierce the surrounding darkness. It was the first Steve had seen of it since the days leading up to the Solstice. Already Danny was returning to form.

“It’s more fun when you can fight back,” Steve said, pulling Danny into his arms. “This last week has been too quiet for my tastes.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m loud now?”

“Yes, but I like that you’re loud. It’s cute.”

The glow was trying to burn brighter as Danny looked like he was about to boil over like a kettle. “I might be loud, but you’re a jerk.”

“Yes, but that’s why you love me.” He spoke without thought. As a joke really and Steve thought nothing more about it, but there was a sudden look on Danny’s face like Steve had just called out his dirtiest secret. Danny quickly looked away, a faint blush to his skin. The surrounding glow brightened, glimmering like a star for a brief second before returning to a dull flicker.

In his chest, Steve’s heart throbbed. It hurt, it beat so fast, and he found he couldn’t breathe. All at once his mantle, who up to this point had been content with the cleaning and cooking, surprisingly enough, bounced around wildly inside him. It wasn’t stupid, and it had seen the same look on Danny’s face that Steve had. Of course, it screamed for clarification, never liking the idea of hints and subtlety. What did this mean? It demanded. Was their Prince in Lo─

Steve stamped down on this train of thought, pushing his mantle back and down inside his body. This was not the time. They had plans for the holiday and they would not ruin them with maybes and what if. Now wasn’t the time for clarification now, meant that there would be a time for that later, which Steve didn’t like either. He didn’t want that. He liked how things were between them. Danny was his Prince, he was his Knight, and there was something between them. That was it. That was all that needed, right?

An influx of emotions flooded Steve, driving his mantle even battier. He was about to boil over himself and he didn’t know if he could ground himself in time as everything was happening too fast with no sign of slowing down.

“Steve?” Danny touched his face and their eyes locked. The world settled down and focused once more, and while his mantle still squirmed, demanding answers, Steve McGarrett found he could breathe once more. Letting out a shuddering breath, he reached down and picked up the large candle in a glass jar painted with gold stars and a large glowing sun.

“We should get ready. It’s almost time for first light.” The moment was over and Steve sent out a silent prayer of thanks for that. He knew that one day they would have to address what transpired in that moment between them, but not now.

A conflicted stream of emotions crossed Danny’s face, before setting on placid calm. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said, taking the Candle from Steve’s hands and standing up. Steve stood next to him as they both looked out over the water. There was a faint hint of light on the horizon. It was time as Steve pulled out a small lighter from his pocket.

“The Wheel of the year has turned once more and so the Sun returns to us again.” He spoke the words clearly, as he lit the candle in Danny’s hands. The candle glowed in its glass jar, the painted stars and Sun glittering in its light. Its flames illuminated Danny’s face as he peered down at it before looking back at Steve.

“So Sun returns to us again,” Danny echoed. Already Danny looked better. The surrounding Glow was growing stronger, and he grinned at Steve as if the strange emotional moment that passed between them never happened.

It touched Steve’s heart as he jerked his head toward the ocean waters, where the waves were picking up the light of the rising sun. Danny nodded and stepped out in the surf, just far enough that the lapping waters covered his ankles and held out the candle to the sky. Quickly he muttered some words that Steve didn’t hear but felt. There was a charge in the air as something switched on. The world was tilting back toward the Sun and for a second Steve thought he could feel its movement. His body hummed. His mantle still keyed up, swished and roiled, its mood demanding and hungry. A burning need filled Steve as he watched Danny place the lit candle into the sand just at the water’s edge.

He couldn’t see it, but there was a change in Danny too, the way his eyes moved over Steve’s body, his tongue peeking out from between his lips. The surrounding charge increased, buzzing in Steve’s ears. It sounded like being right on top of a set of power lines. It prickled his skin, making the hair on his arms stand straight up. The urge in him increased and without thought, he held out a hand to Danny as something guided his movements.

A tangible heat graced his fingers as they touched. The feel of it gave Steve an incredible pleasure. He’s missed this over the last several days. Danny had been too cold lately and while Steve knew it was a normal part of the Mid-winter it caused him no end of worry and concern. All those fears melted away now as Danny’s hand felt like fire to his skin.

Quickly, he pulled Danny into a passionate kiss, their mouths meeting with force. His lips burned, the feeling coursing its way down his body, fueling his desire. A hand touched his face, searing his cheek and jaw as his own hands moved down Danny’s body, under his clothes. In his head, he could just imagine the trails of ice and blue-tinted frost his fingers left in their wake across his Prince’s pale skin.

There was too much fabric between them suddenly, and Steve’s fingers gripped and pulled at the clothing they wore. He could hear the tearing cloth along with excited moans from Danny. Between his legs, his cock hardened, already pressing against Danny in need. The two of them moved back toward the blanket, refusing to part from their kiss, and fell backward to the ground, barely hitting their mark as opposed to the wet gritty sand.

The fall was enough to distract them from the kiss, leaving them gasping for air, their lips swollen and red. Of course, the distraction didn’t last long as Steve jerked off the remains of his clothes, throwing them aside. Danny did the same fervor and more excitement filled Steve’s body. 

Grabbing Danny’ arm, he jerked him into his lap, his hands roughly placing Danny exactly where Steve wanted him so their cocks lined up just right. Already the slight touch between was enough to send him into a frenzy, and he fought hard to quell the need to come. It wasn’t time yet; he scolded himself. Inside, his mantle’s power flooded through him. It covered his skin in frost, his eyes flashing bright blue for just a second. In the distance, he heard the cracking. Still, the Sun rose behind them over the waters and Danny looked like a god in its light.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Steve breathed, looking in Danny’s eyes. They’d changed too, leaking a golden color under his normal blue. He peered at Steve, his expression posed and regal. The Summer Prince regarding his Lover. one of his thumbs brushed over Steve’s lips and a surge of passionate fire blazed through him. It brought with it a familial madness induced by lust and Summer Fire. It came over him, a growl leaving his lips as one arm jerked Danny tightly to him. His other hand he brought to his mouth, licking his palm, his gaze locked with Danny’s.

Pure elation poured through Steve as he took both their cocks in hand. A heavenly rush seized him even harder as Danny arched back at his touch with a loud gasp. It was a splendid sight and one that Steve wanted to savor, however, there was pressing need inside him. Something more than his desire for Danny. It was something old and heavy. The weight of time itself. They were on a schedule and he needed to be quick.

Steve set to work, pumping their cocks, pausing only long enough to rewet his palm. He pressed his free hand hard into the small of Danny’s back, holding him close. He licked up Danny’s neck in one long swipe and crowed out joyously at the sight of the length of icy blue frost he left. It really was all going back to normal. 

As further proof of this, Danny’s touch burned his shoulder where he gripped them for dear life, his hips jerking franking as he fucked himself into Steve’s hand. The obscene noises he made as he thrust his hips were music to Steve’s ears. Although the rhythm Danny set was off. Finding no other way of correcting him, Steve bent forward, sinking his teeth into Danny’s shoulder to distract him. 

This action would be a mistake as the howl that left Danny’s lips broke something in Steve and he immediately came. Semen shot out in a stream, hitting both him and Danny in the chest. Little droplets of it clung to Danny’s chest hair, but he didn’t seem to care. He plastered himself to Steve, his lips seeking Steve’s mouth as he continued grinding into Steve’s hand, chasing his own pleasure. 

The wild sloppy kisses from Danny in this frantic needy state were all Steve could wish for, but it served as a distraction from something much greater. Leaning back as far as he could while Still jerking Danny off, Steve locked his gaze on Danny’s face. He wanted a good look for when the moment was right. 

It didn’t take long. Soon Danny was muttering something about Steve watching him being too much, and in that moment Steve watched as Danny came, the light of early morning sun lighting up around him like a halo. It was sublime, like an old master’s painting. His Prince glowed as he was the sun himself. A sigh that left Steve trembling. 

Then it was over. Danny fell forward, slumping against Steve, his body dead weight. Together the two of them fell back against the blanket on the sand, Steve’s arms wrapping around Danny’s body, holding him close as in the warm afterglow they shared light kisses in the bright triumphant morning light.

~*~

The rest of the morning moved along quickly as the two of them remembered that they were having guests for a breakfast feast they had yet to cook. The idea was to make a lot of everything and let people serve themselves as a good one as the dining room table became a makeshift buffet. With the two of them working together and moving around each other in the kitchen like a well-oiled machine, by the time their first guest, Kono, arrived with her plus one of her old friend, Ben Prince, they had laid everything, ready to serve.

Chin arrived shortly after with Malia, the two smiling warmly as they brought cold cuts and coffee cake along with a large carafe of gourmet coffee from one of the local shops. Danny quickly laid claim to the first cup, complaining there hadn’t been time for him to make any for himself or Steve. The comment prompted a remark from Milia about how busy they must have been. Steve and Danny shared a look before laughing. 

If anyone caught on or understood, no one said anything. Steve simply ushered everyone into the dining room and started handing out plates, begging people to please eat as much as they wanted as Danny made too many pancakes, (no such thing you animal), and Steve, in his excitement, went a little nuts baking a whole ham to serve with the scrambled eggs.

It was a good time with everyone sitting outside on the lanai telling stories, (Kono told everyone how her neighbor threw a shoe at her that morning as She welcomed the sun with firecrackers and noisemakers) and laughing, (like at how Chin nearly dropped the coffeecake and lost the keys to his car.) 

When asked how their morning went, Steve and Danny simply smiled while Danny replied “Splendid.” Steve wanted to add sublime, enchanting and a host of other adjectives but thought better of it. He didn’t want to make things weird around their friends.

After everyone left, with Steve making sure everyone took large doggie bags home with them, the two cleaned up, packing away the leftovers and deciding that now was the perfect time for a well-earned nap. Slowly they trudged up the stairs, making their way to the bedroom.

Undressed under the blankets and comfortable, Steve pulled Danny to him, tucking the smaller man under his chin. Danny’s body gave off so much heat and Steve knew he would wake up sweaty and covered in light burns, but he couldn’t care less. The Sun had risen, and he had his Danno back to normal.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Danno?” Steve snuggled down under the covers, carefully adjusting the surrounding blankets. He hoped Danny would not start chatting. Steve was already drifting off to sleep, his eyes closed, his body relaxing into the bed.

“About earlier when you said that line about how I love you...”

Eyes now wide open, Steve tensed. Okay, sure they should talk about what happened, but so soon?

“Let’s maybe leave that alone for now,” Steve said. He wasn’t ready for such a discussion.

“Okay,” Danny pulled away from Steve sitting up in the bed looking down at him. “When do you think would be a better time, because we need to talk?”

“Yeah, sure, but do we need to rush it? It’s not that important.” Realizing his mistake too late, Steve watched As Danny’s face turned to stone, his eye flashing a hot golden color before setting back to their natural blue.

“Not important?” Danny’s voice was soft and void of any emotion. Setting up in bed, Steve Took Danny’s hands.

“I didn’t mean that it wasn’t important at all, just not right now and--“

“Yeah, sure.” Danny pulled his hands from Steve’s grip and pushed the covers back from his body.

“What are you doing, Danny?” Steve asked as Danny got out of the bed and started getting dressed again.

“I just remembered there was something I wanted to do. I’ll be back.”

“Be back? Are you leaving?” Steve got up too, but Danny shot him a look while shaking his head.

“I’ll be back. Just need to think.”

“Think? Danny, if you’re going out I should go with you, just in case.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. It’s not that important.” There was another flash of gold in Danny’s eye as he said the word important, and Steve knew there was no sense in pressing the issue.

“Alright. Please be careful.”

“I will be.” Danny started toward the bedroom door, looking back once his expression conflicted. Silently, Steve begged him to stay, but the thing about silent pleas is that no one can hear them. Danny left and Steve listened to the sounds of Danny’s leaving.

Steve sat in the bed staring at the wall before getting up and getting dressed. Sure, he was still tired, but he didn’t feel like he could sleep anymore. Instead, he went outside and swam laps until his body ached. 

Coming out of the water there was still no sign of Danny’s return, so Steve rinsed off and moved around the house. There was nothing on T.V. and there was nothing to clean. 

He went through his guns, making sure they were clean and oiled. He sharpened some old knives until they were like razors. He started reading one of his father’s old books on American History. Hours passed and no Danny.

Inside, his mantle was restless. They should go look for him, it insisted. Steve tried to calm it down. No, they should let Danny have his space. He’s upset with them.

 _No_ , his mantle shot back. _Not us. You!_

It sank down into the pit of his stomach and suddenly it was like it wasn’t there at all. The sensation left Steve feeling queasy.

It occurred to Steve that his mantle didn’t separate the two of them. It was always us and we with it. Steve wondered what it meant that it pointed out that it was his fault Danny was angry.

There was a lot to think about and it looked like he would have the time as the day rolled by and Danny never came home.

Finally, an hour before sunset, the sound of the Camero came up the street and into the driveway. Steve tried to act like he hadn’t been climbing the walls with worry, but when Danny walked through the door, he rushed over to him, pulling the man into his arms. It was a relief when Danny hugged him back.

“Hey,” He said, pulling away from Steve slowly. His eyes were red-rimmed, like he had been crying. That sick feel crept back into Steve’s stomach. He started fussing with Danny’s shirt, unsure what else to do with his hands.

“Hey, I was worried about you.” Dann pushed Steve’s hands away, not looking at him.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I just needed to go do a thing.”

“Yeah, you said.” Steve moved his head to see if he could look at Danny since Danny wouldn’t look at him. “Are you okay, bud?”

The left side of Danny’s face twitched, and he made a loud clicking sound with his tongue. “Yeah,” He turned to look at Steve, a fire in his eyes. “I’m good. Just going to heat some leftovers and find something to watch on T.V. Excuse me.” He pushed past Steve, heading toward the kitchen. Steve didn’t need his mantle fussing at him to know he needed to follow Danny this time.

“Danny, please talk to me.” He kept on Danny’s heels, matching his every step.

“Talk about what?” Danny said, his voice flat with rage. “Is there something to talk about?”

“Yes. There is.” This was getting tiresome. He stopped moving and took Danny by the arm. “Any other time I can’t get you to shut up and the one time I want you to say something you’ve clammed up completely. What the hell?”

There was a stillness in the room. Danny’s eyes locked on Steve’s face, but there was nothing in them. He had shut down and Steve could have screamed. “Danny, please?” His voice was softer, sadder. This is not how he envisioned their first Solstice together, and he didn’t want the day to end on an unpleasant note.

Danny seemed to have other ideas as he pulled away from Steve’s grasp. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and vanished. He pulled up a veil and was now hiding behind it.

“Danny?” Steve shouted into the air. “Danny just... I’m sorry. Okay. Please, I’m so sorry.” There was no sound, no movement. It was like he was completely alone. He very well could have been, as he would have no idea if Danny was still in the room or not.

Danny never reappeared for the rest of the night until Steve found him outside asleep in the hammock. His first thought was to leave him there, but he couldn’t. Even if they were fighting, Danny was his Prince and Steve was nothing if not utterly devoted to the man. 

So as gently as he could, Steve lifted Danny into his arms and carried him upstairs into their bedroom. He undressed him and tucked him before joining him.

Danny never woke once as Steve peered down at him. “I am sorry, Danny. I’m just...” There was a lot there, and he wasn’t sure where to even start. He sighed and in that moment Danny stirred.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

An unexpected sob escaped Steve’s lips, and he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying. He waited to see if Danny would say anything else, but Danny simply turned over and started snoring. Was Danny even aware of what he said? Steve dropped his hand into Danny’s hair, playing with it.

“I love you too,” He said before settling down under the covers, pressing his forehead to Dannys as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

The next morning, Danny was still cranky but at least willing to talk. Not about anything important, but he would chat and joke. He apologized for the veil trick, admitting it was rather underhanded and swore to never do it again. That was enough for Steve.

“Hey Danny, about last night.” It was after breakfast and Danny was washing dishes while Steve dried.

“What about it?” Danny’s tone was casual without a single hint of being defensive or on alert. Steve set down the plate he was holding and leaned against the counter.

“I just want to know if you meant it.” The sick feel rose back in his stomach as Danny gave him a confused look. “Uh, you don’t remember last night, do you?”

“I remember we got into a fight, I acted like an ass, fell asleep in the hammock outside and when I woke this morning, I was in bed. I assumed you came and got me.”

“Yeah, I did, but--” But what? If Danny didn’t remember saying he loved him, could Steve hold him to his words? The expression on Danny’s face told Steve he really didn’t recall saying anything to him. Would it be fair to put that on Danny if he was half asleep at the time? This was why Steve hadn’t wanted to talk about things. No one was ever on the same page, and that’s how feelings got hurt.

“But what?” Danny poked him with a gentle finger, peering up at him, concerned.

It made Steve want to laugh at how stupid this all was. “Nevermind. I kinda forgot something, but then I remembered and it’s fine.”

“It’s fine?” Steve didn’t miss the way Danny raised an eyebrow at him. He didn’t believe him for a second. Which was fine by Steve. It wasn’t like Danny was wrong to be skeptical. Steve was lying. To Danny, to himself, but he hadn’t wanted to open this can of worms.

“Yeah,” Steve forced a smile on his face as he picked up the dish again and started drying it. “It’s all fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Danny said, turning back to dishes in the sink. Neither one said anything more, and a heavy silence fell over them both. They had run into an emotional wall and failed to break it down. Where that left them was anyone’s guess. 

Steve figured things would be alright. Maybe. His mantle wasn’t so sure. It lay still inside him, watching this all unfold. Steve simply patted his chest to assuage it and went back to drying the dishes.

Things would work out. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something for the holidays. It wasn't supposed to be this long or turn out the way it did but who am I to fight the muse? 
> 
> I used the site learnreligions.com to get ideas and for reference.
> 
> Image by [Pexels](https://pixabay.com/users/pexels-2286921/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=1867285) from [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=1867285)
> 
> Edited by me.
> 
> Thank for reading and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
